


In the Golden Light

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Riding Crops, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Based on an incredible piece of art by the incredible BlueButter.Draco has Harry tied up, on his knees, and honestly? Is there anything better than that?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	In the Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] Golden Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245764) by [Bluebutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter). 



> Big big shoutout to [BlueButter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter) for giving me some hella vibes and inspiration with [this piece of art!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27245764) And of course a shout out to [Crafty Badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftybadger1234/pseuds/craftybadger1234) for the beta work! Cheers mates.

“That’s it, Harry. You’re doing so well.” Draco murmured softly, despite the smirk gracing his lips. 

His boy, sweet and achingly perfect, kneeled before him—a delicious sight for anyone to behold, and yet exclusively for Master’s eyes only. The golden lights of the fading sun hit Harry’s back, lighting him up like some ethereal bronzed deity. Draco longed to run his fingers along that skin, sprinkled with freckles, and reddened from the coarse rope burn. He followed the lines of rope with his eyes, as they trailed down Harry’s back, then wrapped beautifully beneath reddened cheeks, and finally over thighs that Draco knew to be quite solid. 

_Fuck_ … Taking a breath, he trailed the crop’s tip from one cheek to the other. Harry was trying to be good, but as green eyes flicked back, Draco sternly reprimanded with both sound (“ _T’ch!_ ”) and a firm ***thwack*** from the crop against Harry’s thigh. Immediately, Harry rectified his behaviour and turned his head forward. From the look of it, he was lost deep in sub-space, which was perfect. Like a little songbird, Harry made the sweetest of noises this way. 

“There you go… That’s my good boy. Eyes on the ground,” Draco praised as Harry settled into his pose. 

Merlin, this fucker was going to be the death of him, or at least an early fucking orgasm. With a groan, Draco pressed his palm into the front of his pants, easing some of the pressure building behind tight fabric. He was going to need to end this soon, before it was too late. Over-eager excitement from Harry being on his best behaviour was usually Draco’s undoing. 

His free hand moved to undo the buckle of his belt, and then unzip his trousers. Reaching in, Draco grasped himself firmly, gave a few slow tugs, and bit back a groan. Slow steps brought the blond around his partner, silver eyes completely engaged in the artistic design of the ropes. And then, as he looked between parted thighs, Draco caught sight of Harry’s arousal, dripping in thick dollops to the floor. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, seeing Harry’s cock jutting out from soft, dark curls, reddened from arousal and desperate need, twitching and jumping with each slap of the crop… It always felt as intoxicating as the first time. 

Stroking himself in earnest now, Draco spoke to Harry—though it was less cohesive words and more of a lust-filled rambling of how perfect Harry was. “Fuck, baby… Look at you. You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you.” The crop was dropped at Harry’s side, their signal that Harry was allowed to look up at him. Because if nothing else, Draco wanted to look deep into those emerald eyes as he came, painting Harry from the top of his hair, down to his chest with stripes of white. 

The perfect piece of art, painted in golden light.


End file.
